Study the interaction of platelets with basement membranes and collagen. Use separated components of the basement membrane to determine which features are of importance in their interactions with platelets. Chemical and enzymatic modification techniques to be used in altering basement membrane structure are expected to destroy the platelets' aggregation, ADP release, and binding of labelled platelet membranes will be used.